Seltrini
Seltrini is a male elf fighter in the Emeron campaign. Summary Seltrini is the Warden of the Order of the Fadalithis and the leader of their branch in Emeron City. He rallied 100 members of the order and marched to Hardale to help defend the town from the undead hordes of Mingolf the Soulcrusher. Background Seltrinithlantalis (called Seltrini by non-elves) was born in the Glave Woods near the boarder with the Brokenback Swamps. When he was entering manhood a neighboring village was wiped out by a surprise undead attack, with most of the inhabitants killed. Seltrini and many of the people from his village went there to help after the creatures were destroyed. The death, pain and devastation wrought by the undead haunted Seltrini, and shook him to the core. He knew that a more active stance had to be taken to destroy the creatures. His inquiries brought him to the attention of the Order of the Fadalithis, which he joined rather quickly. Although Seltrini took quickly to the combat lessons taught by the Order and, although he was not overly religious, he absorbed the teachings of Vesper as well. He chose Vampires as specialty after learning about how they could blend into society so much better than most undead. He served the Order to the best of his ability for decades, traveling the area and rooting out and destroying undead wherever he could. The Fall of the Order In 1079 however, the Order of the Fadalithis was effectively destroyed by one of their own. A member of the order named Karinthena had a grandmother named Sedrina who had turned herself into a liche. Karinthena had not known that her grandmother took this dark turn, but Sedrina knew her granddaughter would be at the forefront of destroying her when she learned of it. Using the knowledge she had gained from Karinthena, Sedrina launched an attack on the Academy of the Fadalithis, destroying the members of the order, and raising them as undead. Karinthena herself was not spared, as she was made into a Banshee by Sedrina. The liche then retreated to the Brokenback Swamps and worked to hunt down any member of the Order who was outside the academy slaughtering them as well. The only members who survived the destruction were those who were able to learn of what was happening and effectively hide, or those who fled the region altogether. Seltrini only survived because he had been tracking a vampire that had fled to the Eastern Realms and he followed. By the time word reached him about what had happened the order was destroyed and he feared returning to the Emeron region would result in his death by Sedrina's hunters. Seltrini tried to keep a low profile in the Eastern Realms, continuing to quietly hunt undead but while keeping a low enough profile to avoid word getting across the Plains of Galmar to Sedrina. Reconstitution In 1130 Seltrini got word that two members of the order who had also survived Sedrina's purge, Thorinis and Qualinthalis Miertholas, had slain the liche and liberated the Academy of the Fadalithis and received permission to re-constitute the order. Seltrini returned to the Glavewood Kingdom to re-join the order, but learned that the two elves had died in their battle with Sedrina. Seltrini decided it was up to him. With the aid of Dandy Lion, Thorinis successfully secured the permission of Queen Parthalanis to act on the writ she had granted to Qualinthalis and Thorinis to begin the order anew. Dandy also provided Seltrini with the sliver maces that Qualin had used and the magic sword, Leechbane, that Thorinis wielded. As Warden of the Order Seltrini named himself Warden of the Order and spent the next few decades rebuilding the Order of the Fadalithis, recruiting among elves who wished to dedicate themselves to the destruction of undead. He decided that some changes would be needed, to prevent another loss like the one Sedrina had wrought on the order. In order to recruit quickly he opened the order to non-elves. For the first time in the history of the order, other peoples besides elves (or perhaps half elves) could join. Since other races were not allowed into the Glave Woods, where the Academy was located, he arranged to have a second headquarters, which he named Qualinthalis Hall, in Emeron City. This also fulfilled his believe that the Order should never have only one power center, so that another concentrated attack on it could not succeed so easily as it had last time. The Battle of Hardale In 1159 word reached Seltrini that an army of undead marching on the Barony of Lurinlund. He decided that it was as good a time as any to prove the Order's dedication to their mission to the people of Emeron. He gathered all available members of the order who could be reached in time and marched to Lurinlund to offer their aid to the forces there against the army. They participated in the Battle of Hardale, suffering many losses but proving pivotal to the success of the battle. Seltrini survived the battle but was devastated at how many of his brethren died in the battle. He ensured they were cremated and their remains preserved to be interred in silver urns in the tombs of the Academy of the Fadalithis. He knew that many of the fallen would view dying while fighting undead as an honorable death, but their losses still weighed on him. Briac Youngblood approached Seltrini after the battle and the elf took comfort with the ranger as the two had a brief affair. Personality and Abilities Seltrini is a dedicated undead hunter who has devoted most of his life to the destruction of undead and the Order of the Fadalithis. He is grim and serious and addresses his duties and responsibility to the Order with the utmost of respect. He is a highly capable fighter, a skilled tracker and highly knowledgeable in undead lore, specifically the habits and weaknesses of vampires. He is also a capable rider and a skilled woodsman. Though proficient in most weapons and many fighting styles, he prefers to use the long sword Leechbane and a shield unless the target undead is restant to blades, in which case he will use a silvered mace instead. Seltrini is small and slight, but strong and quite agile. He has dark eyes and brown hair. He has a tattoo of the sigil of the Order of the Fadalithis on his chest over his heart. Like all members of the Order he dresses in black. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs